


Oblivious

by Koehler



Series: Full Length Hamilton x Reader Fics [4]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Don't read too far into the names you don't recognize..., F/M, It's from Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 05:19:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9108205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koehler/pseuds/Koehler
Summary: James Madison isn't willing to risk a friendship for romance, so his friends step in to help.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just overlook the random names...

“Are you ready to be the third and fourth wheels, again?” Y/N asked her good friend, James Madison as their friends walked in the bar. They both loved the new couple, but the PDA was getting to the point of suffocating those around them. Jaddison groaned in response, trying not to show his disappointment that he wasn’t alone with Y/N anymore. **  
**

When it had happened, he wasn’t sure. But one thing was for sure, James Madison had completely fallen head over heels for his good friend. He couldn’t exactly call her his best friend, Thomas Jefferson was the current holder of that position, but their friendship was significant enough that he did NOT want to ruin it by confessing his unrequited love. Y/N had been a friend for so long, and being friends with the love of his life was better than being nothing at all.

Their friends arrived at the table, shockingly subtle about their new relationship. Scratch that, subtle for them. They were currently holding hands. Kara turned and kissed Ruby’s cheek, causing her to blush and Y/N to roll her eyes. James looked down at the table, somehow embarrassed by being in the presence of PDA.

To absolutely everyone else in the room, James Madison’s love for Y/N was clear, well, everyone except to Y/N herself. This meant that James was the subject of relentless teasing from their friends. This only added to the shock he felt when the teasing comment was directed towards her. Kara boasted a wide grin as she said “So Y/N, I heard that you have been around Nina more often, anything happening there?” Her eyes widened, panic setting in her mind. Nina was a close friend, but not a relationship. Neither Nina nor Y/N were attracted to one another in that way, but now Y/N was in a difficult spot. Nina was the only one that Y/N had confided in about her strange feelings for James, and she would tell Ruby and Kara if they asked her about it.

Y/N blushed and kept quiet, causing Madison’s heart to shatter. He knew she could never love him, but there was still some part of him deep down that was holding out hope. Now she was with Nina, and he had lost any chance he had. Ruby frowned at the two people sitting across the table, clearly annoyed that Y/N hadn’t denied the relationship with Nina. She knew that they weren’t together, as did Kara. Y/N wasn’t into Nina, and they both had full belief in James and Y/N as a couple.

Shoving his drink back down onto the table, Maddison muttered a “Congratulations” at Y/N before scurrying out the bar door, causing confusion from the girl that was next to him. Her eyes looked frantic as she said “What happened? Is he okay?” Kara laughed quietly at Y/N’s obliviousness while Ruby broke out in a slight smirk. “He doesn’t think the girl he loves is in love with him.” Y/N frowned, he loved someone?

~~~~~~~~

When James began avoiding her presence, Y/N assumed that someone had told him that she knew of the one-sided love. She had never realized how good he was at avoiding people until she was the one he was avoiding. All of his days were now spent with Jefferson, and on the nights he usually spent in the bar with the small group of friends he could now be found in his silent house with the lights off. Thomas was the only person that Madison had even talked to, and even through Y/N’s interrogation* (*screamed questions in a public setting and idle threats of blackmail) he refused to talk about Madison’s reasoning behind his absence.

What frustrated her even more than Jefferson’s silence was his refusal to tell her the girl that broke Madison’s heart. Y/N wasn’t only sympathetic towards him, she was pissed at the other girl. Who didn’t love James Maddison? He was great! He was smart and sweet, he was loyal and he cared for others, not to mention handso- oh shit. Her eyes widened in the difficult realization. Nina was right. She did love James Madison…

~~~~~~~~

Y/N had decided it was time to put her feelings aside, he would be with someone worthy of him, even if that someone wasn’t her. First things first, James needed to know how amazing he was, and so did everyone else in the room.

Y/N was informed by Ruby that Madison was in a bar downtown, quietly sitting at the bar. The couple had briefly talked to him before sitting at a table. Ruby has said he seemed quieter than usual and down in the dumps. Y/N quietly made her way into the bar, careful not to be seen by James, who was sipping a drink and sniffling quite a bit into a tissue. She was unsure if it was out of illness or heartbreak.

Sliding into the seat next to her, Y/N glanced at Kara, seeing a smirk present on her lips. “Have you come back to rescue Prince Maddison from his lifetime of pain, Princess?” Okay, bad idea. As soon as the word “princess” left Kara’s mouth, a nasty glare was sent her way. Kara raised her hands in mock surrender before adding “Go and console your prince.”

Y/N huffed and put on her best consoling smile before she marched over to James. Ruby couldn’t hear most of their conversation, but it seemed as if Y/N was saying a few things at a volume directed towards all the patrons of the bar. She appeared to be doing most of the talking, and Madison was occasionally telling her to quiet her voice. Even over the voices of the bar, everyone could hear “Any girl would be lucky to have you!” and “You are just too good for them!”. Nina snuck through the door, sitting next to Ruby.

Just as she was about to ask the girl how things were going, she heard Y/N exclaim a loud “You just need to tell this girl how you feel! Who doesn’t like you? You’re amazing, sweet, fun, and most importantly, caring! Anybody would be lucky to have won your affections!”. Nina’s head whipped back to Ruby and Kara. They were both quietly chuckling at the oblivious couple at the bar, both too blind to see how much they loved each other. Nina couldn’t help it, she laughed aloud. “Oh my god, these idiots don’t realize they love each other!’

Maybe she said that a bit too loud. Ruby’s laughter became louder and Kara was beside herself doubled over in a fit of laughter. James had heard her, his head whipping around so fast he nearly fell off the barstool. Y/N’s jaw was dropped open, unable to process what she had just heard. Nina stomped over to the two of them, a proud smirk on her face. “Listen up! Y/N, James is in love with you, but he’s too scared to ruin your friendship. James, Y/N is in love with you too, but she doesn’t know what to do about it. Now, will the two of you please kiss before I have to physically shove your faces together?”

Y/N stared at Madison in a mixture of shock, relief, and disbelief. She blinked a few times before starting to say “I know you probably don’t love me back, but-”. She was cut off by James grabbing her shoulders and kissing her. Nina looked extremely proud of herself, and Kara and Ruby were cheering as they beamed from their table.

James pulled away for a moment, gasping “I definitely love you too.”

 


End file.
